This application concerns a new cultivar of Ananas, described in EU application number 2012/2017, filed Sep. 24, 2012, to which inventor claims priority. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of an unnamed proprietary seedling of Ananas comosus with a different unnamed proprietary seedling of Ananas comosus. The new variety was selected by the inventor, Chester Skotak Jr., a citizen of Costa Rica, in Ajauela, Costa Rica during 2005, in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Duranas2’ was first performed in Costa Rica by tissue culture, during 2006, at a non-commercial laboratory in Costa Rica. ‘Duranas2’ has since been reproduced over several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.